NewsJuly2002
July 31 Greenshank, 2 at Barnes WWT, also Green Sandpiper (per Sacha Barbato) July 30 Sandwich Tern, 2 at Wm Girling Res, also 7 Black-necked Grebes & an Oystercatcher (Phil Vines) Green Sandpiper, 17 at Beddington SF, also Dunlin, 9 Common Sands, 7 Snipe & Red-crested Pochard (per Johnny Allan) Black-tailed Godwit at Stanwell Moor, also 4 Green Sands (Peter Naylor) July 29 Garganey, 5 at Brent Res, also Green Sand & 4 Common Sands (Roy Beddard, Ian Ellis) July 28 Black Tern at Staines Res, also 3 Black-necked Grebes, 3 Turnstones & 3 Common Sands (Peter Naylor, Ken Purdey) Green Sandpiper and 4 Common Sands at Brent Res (Andrew Self) Greenshank, 2 at Cornmill Meadows and 5+ Green Sands (Ross Facer) Osytercatcher, 8 at Barnes WWT (per Sacha Barbato) July 27 Whimbrel, 12 flew SW over William Girling Res, also Wood Sandpiper (Phil Vines, Helen Bantock) Black-necked Grebe, 3 at Staines Res, also 4 Greenshank, Turnstone & 2 Dunlin (Birdnet) Turnstone & 10 Common Sands at King George VI Res (Peter Naylor) Green Sandpiper at Brent Res, also Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self) July 26 Little Egret at William Girling Res (Richard Cope) July 25 Black-necked Grebe, 3 at Staines Res, also Greenshank (Peter Naylor) Turtle Dove at Beddington SF, also Ruff, 12 Green Sands & 10 Common Sands (per Johnny Allan) Wood Sandpiper at William Girling Res, in relief channel (Phil Vines) July 24 Black-necked Grebe at Staines Res, also 2 Dunlin, Green Sand & 4 Common Sands (Birdnet) July 23 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 at Barnes WWT, also Greenshank & Green Sandpiper (Birdnet) July 22 Common Sandpiper, 3 at Brent Res at dusk (Andrew Self) July 21 Green Sandpiper at Brent Res, also 1 Common Sand (Andrew Self) July 20 Little Egret, 2 flew over Rye Meads at 05.00 (Alan Harris) Greenshank, 1 at Beddington SF, also 16 Green Sands & 8 Common Sands (per Johnny Allan) July 19 Ruff at Rye Meads, also Little Egret (Alan Harris) July 17 Green Sandpiper at Brent Res, also 2 Common Sands (Roy Beddard) July 16 Woodlark, 1 at William Girling Res, also Little Egret & 4 Black-necked Grebes (Phil Vines) July 15 Little Egret, 1 at William Girling Res, also Goldeneye (Phil Vines) Med Gull, adult at Thames Barrier, North Side, also a Greenshank (Birdnet) July 14 Little Egret, 29 at Rainham Marsh Little Egret, 1 at Brent Res (10.45 - 12.05), also Greenshank, Green Sand & 3 Common Sands (Andrew Self) Little Egret, 1 at Walthamstow Res (David Darrell-Lambert) Black-necked Grebe, 4 at William Girling Res (Phil Vines) July 13 Little Egret, Hornchurch Country Park, also Green Sand & LRP (C. Pumfrett) Greenshank, 2 at Cornmill Meadows, also Green Sand & LRP (Stephen Harris) July 12 Little Egret, 3 at Barnes WWT, also adult Med Gull, Water Rail & Yellow Wagtail (Sacha Barbato) Little Egret, 1 over KGV Res towards Banbury Res at 09.20 (Phil Vines) Little Egret, 1 at Beddington SF, also juv. Med Gull and Red-crested Pochard (per Johnny Allan) Green Sandpiper & 3 Ringed Plovers at Lambeth Res (Steve Spooner) Common Sandpiper, 3 at Brent Res (Roy Beddard) July 11 Ring-necked Duck, eclipse drake at Broadwater Lake in SW corner near to Cormorant tree (Birdnet) Garganey & 2 Green Sands at Stanwell Moor, 4 Black-tailed Godwits over Staines Moor/KGVI Res (Peter Naylor) July 10 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 at Barnes WWT (Birdnet) July 9 Garganey, pair at Stanwell Moor, also 3 Green Sands (Peter Naylor) July 8 Little Egret, 22 at Rainham Marsh (Dominic Funnell, RSPB Warden) Peregrine, pair at Tate Modern (David Darrell-Lambert) July 7 Green Sandpiper, 3 at Tyttenhanger GP, also 6 Ringed Plover (Rupert Pyrah) Green Sandpiper, 7 at Beddington SF (per Johnny Allan) July 6 Common Scoter, 16 drakes at King George VI Res (Andrew Moon) July 5 Little Egret, 20+ at Rainham Marsh, also Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit and Curlew (Dominic Funnell, RSPB Warden) Common Sandpiper, Ringed Plover 2, Oystercatcher 2 at Thames Barrier (Birdnet) Common Sandpiper and Red-crested Pochard at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) July 4 Green Sandpiper at Stockers Farm in a flooded field (Joan Thompson) July 3 Dunlin & Common Sandpiper at Kempton NR (Ken Purdey) July 2 Yellow-legged Gull at Beddington SF (Surrey Bird Club) July 1 Arctic Tern, 2 adults at Ruislip Lido in afternoon (Steve Coney).